wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Próchno/III/2
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno Hertenstein przerwał sobie na samym wstępie. Powstał ciężko i wydobywszy jakąś szkatułkę z biurka, począł rozgrzewać dwa metalowe cybuszki nad spirytusowym płomieniem. — Ty się nie dziw — mówił flegmatycznie. — Przyzwyczaiłem się — potrzebuję... Myśl mi staje, słowa więdną bezbarwne na ustach... Te półsny ducha na jawie to najgorsze chwile życia... Nie mogę! I tobie przygotuję. Dodam zresztą więcej tytuniu. To cię prędzej uspokoi, zwróci wyobraźnię w kierunku konkretności i ani się spostrzeżesz, jak w barwnych obrazach roztopi się twój lęk... Potrzeba mi twych zmysłów wszystkich, wyobraźni i uwagi całej: chcę, byś raz jeszcze przemyślał to życie dziwne, jakie sobie ścielemy... O sztuce będzie mowa — o tym grzechu naszym pierworodnym, za którym idzie kobieta, utracenie raju rzeczywistości, wreszcie zło wszelkie i gorycz życia aż po grobu próg... Grób na nas poczeka. Wspomnienie chce pożegnania, życie prosi o wspomnienie. Duch wzdryga się przed tym, że ma zakończyć na przypadku dnia — on chce objąć wszystko, co było, obtoczyć życie ostatecznie i rzec wtedy dopiero: niech się kończy... Masz fajkę. Ta ci postawi wnet barwne kulisy i zapali światła. Ja dam myślom swoim bieg swobodny. A ty pal... Na czym ja stanąłem? — Przyjechałeś na zamek za późno — podchwycił czym prędzej Müller, wtulając się gorączkowo, febrycznie w miękki kąt kanapy. — Taak... Pal, proszę!... No, i nastały zwykłe formalności, dotyczące pozostałego majątku, grubo zresztą nadwyrężonego. Przy dłuższym życiu ojca pochłonęłyby prawdopodobnie całą fortunę te walące się w gruzy ruiny zamku, które upór fanatyka sprzęgał w żelazne obręcze, niemalże wraz ze skałą, na której stały: bo i skała kurczyła się i pękała. W papierach na biurku znalazłem list jego wprost do mnie adresowany. Zachowałem dotychczas — mogę ci go przeczytać: Skończyłem — pisał — ze sobą, dała mi smutne rozgrzeszenie rezygnacja: wszystko, co było, stać się musiało. Nie wyzbyłem się tylko żalu, że wielkich pragnień moc wytliła się we mnie bez tego śladu nawet, jaki pozostawiają wspomnienia. Skończyłem ze sobą: już bólu ciała nawet nie czuję. Myślę o Tobie, Tobą już jestem. Uchwyć za ster życia za młodu: kochaj! — to jedyne, co moc czynu dać jeszcze potrafi. Nie ludzi — zawiodą, nie kobietę — oszuka, nie pracę — ogłupia; ukochaj dzieło i czyn swój, ukochaj je w pracy i w spoczynku, w radości i w smutku, w rozkoszy i w zniechęceniu. Życia się nie bój: miecz do boku przypasz i roztwórz ramiona Niech przyjdzie wraz ze swym złem i dobrem, z winą i cnotą, ze zbrodnią i pokutą. Kładź się w łoże wypoczynku i rozkoszy z uździenicą konia wokół dłoni i z mieczem u wezgłowia. Tak przodkowie nasi na marchii czynili. Życie jest dziś tłumem rojne. Ty się na czoło nie tłocz: nie naszej to godności rola i nie naszej dumy rzecz. Ty stań na uboczu, lecz stój twardo: kto w promień woli twej wejdzie, od tego uległości hołd i daninę pracy weź. Żyj! czyń! działaj! walcz! Drżyj tylko przed szatańskim zwierciedłem życia, co w barwach wspomnień, w blaskach marzeń, na wyżynach pragnień, w głębiach tęsknoty miraż bytu ukazywać ci będzie: Strzeż się sztuki! Bądź panem rzeczywistości. W obłocznych pałacach każą ci hołdować lirowym dziadom, co tłumu pochlebstwem żyją; każą ci być cudzych czynów echem, cudzej wielkości cieniem, własnych marzeń żywą ironią. Wzgardzone życie zemści się grzechem i staniesz się dla samego siebie krwawym wyrzutem. Tych królów żebraczych z obłocznych zamków miej za swego smutku igraszkę: niech ci pobudkę do życia grają, niech twoim czynom laur plotą, niech ci kwiaty w weselne łoże rzucają. Bądź cudzej woli, cudzej myśli, cudzych natchnień panem! Synu, ja chcę, byś w promieniu woli twojej królem był! Posłuchaj, co jałowa ziemia dziś szepcze: ona, jako jurna kobieta, pana i władcy czeka: rodzić chce. Zapłodnij ziemię w promieniu woli twojej. Żyj! czyń! działaj! walcz! Okiełznaj serca swego porywy, bezgranicznej woli sercu nie dawaj. Bacz czujnie na serce swoje i strzeż je od obojętności. A więc sztuki się bój! Taką jest brama czyśćca, pod którą duch mój za życia już przeszedł. Wymódl mię stamtąd czynem życia twego. U progu zamku cień starca, co życie w marzeniu strawił, cień ojca twego korny hołd młodości twej składa: Ave vita! morituri te salutant! Drugi raz czytać listu nie potrzebowałem, słowa jego wryły się w pamięć: słowa jak walenie miecza po hełmach rycerskich. Tak mógł pisać człowiek, co — jeśli marzył — marzył potężnie o potężnym życiu. Patrzałem na tę żółtą głowę na białych poduszkach, na tę wielką siwą brodę na czarnym tużurku. W kamienne formy dumnej i twardej siły zastygła po śmierci twarz marzyciela. I przyszła mi dziwna myśl do głowy: „A może on rzeczywiście gdzieś, w świecie jakimś tajemnym, przepadał: tam boje staczał, walczył, burzył, zdobywał i, pełen cichej tajemnicy, powracał między nas?” Musiałem walczyć prawie ze sobą, aby nie rozpiąć mu tużurka, nie rozerwać kamizelki i nie szukać blizn na jego piersiach. „Więc tak cię szatan zwiódł — myślałem. — W zwierciadle swym ukazał ci całą potęgę i urok przeszłości, a nie dał mocy ducha, aby potęgę tę wskrzesić w słowie i w jej imię rozgrzeszyć świat z rzeczywistości". W drugim liście, pisanym widocznie przed samą śmiercią, liście chaotycznym, pełnym miękkości i zaklęć serdecznych, wzywał mnie, abym porzucił służbę wojskową i wstąpił do szkoły inżynierów. Chaotyczność tego listu, jego miękkie prośby i zaklęcia!... Rzecz była jasna — ojciec zmuszał się do czegoś wbrew wszystkim swoim instynktom, odczuwając ostatecznie potrzebę dodania do mocnego testamentu swej woli coś z konkretności, coś, co by go uczyniło radą, pouczeniem: wskazało mi rzeczywiście jakąś drogę życia... Dawniej — pisał — o tę skałę zamkową rozbijały się wszystkie wrogie fale barbarzyństwa, co przez nasz wąwóz kawał kraju zalać pragnęły. Dziś wróg stokroć gorszy z gór schodzi: rzeką głazów, żwiru i kamieni ze wszystkich żlebów się sypie, korytem rzeki wali. aby całą dolinę kupą gruzów przysypać. Państwu, co nas przed wiekami wchłonęło, nie opłacamy się już dzisiaj. Na uboczu, w kacie świata za pomnieni, pozostawieni jesteśmy własnemu losowi. Powinnością naszą odeprzeć teraz i tego wroga. Z rodziny pozostała przy życiu tylko starsza o lat kilka siostra. Wychowany z dala od domu, pamiętam ją tylko z najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa. Wiedziałem dalej, że źle żyli z ojcem. Potem nastąpiła jedna z tych głuchych tragedyj w domu, o których nic pewnego dowiedzieć się potem nie można. Miała wtedy lat 18. Przymuszono ją w następstwie do małżeństwa z kimś kupionym za posag. Dalej, przypomniałem sobie wiadomość o jej nagłej ucieczce. Zatarto w zamku wszelkie ślady po niej, z sali portretowej znikł jej obraz. Nie wspominano o niej nigdy. Zapomniałbym może, gdyby nie gazety: została śpiewaczką, zdobyła imię i rozgłos po stolicach świata. Nie pamiętam, czy ciekawość to była, czy te wspomnienia rodzinne, co odżyły tak nagle, czy też po prostu to, że na sędziego cnót pospolitych ja się nie rodziłem: posłałem depeszę, dowiedziawszy się z gazet, gdzie przebywa. Sam zaś spędzałem smutne dni oczekiwania na pogrzeb. W tych zapachem grzyba przesiąkniętych i ponurych ruinach, w towarzystwie trupa i niemych, czarno odzianych sług, jawiły mi się w wyobraźni barwne obrazy rojnego przepychu w jaskrawych falach światła, kryształach i purpurze. Widziałem tysiączne tłumy, co przed chwilą tak pstre i gwarne, tonęły nagle w ciszy, kamieniały w milczeniu. Słyszałem śpiew. I widziałem ją. I jakieś inne, żywe tchnienie władzy, siły, potęgi przychodziło wraz z tymi obrazami. Na olbrzymiej perzynie muru wspierała się zwisająca z najwyższego piętra zamku narożnica kamienna. Małe jej okienko w głębokiej nyży rzucało wzrok wprost na biel lodowca, wkrysztaloną jakby w rozwarty błękit nieba. Tu w narożnicy mieściła się biblioteka. I nic ze świata, nic z życia myślom tu nie przeszkadzało. I te, co z ksiąg ożyły, i te, co się rodziły w skupieniu, strzelały wprost w błękit nieba jasny, na biel najczystszą, na szczyty najwyższe. Oto tęsknot moich owoc boski, oto grób tajemnic wielkich, oto płomień i żar grzechu mego, oto stos mój kacerski!... Te słowa dziwne wyryła czyjaś ręka w na pół zmurszałym czarnym pulcie pod oknem W ciasnej izbie, ponad półkami starych ksiąg, tuż pod sklepieniem szedł w krąg czerwony napis gotycki. Skupione, na siebie nałażące jego litery tworzyły jakby jednego słowa wstęgę. Odczytałem ją kiedyś z trudem: Poucz! rzuć rosę pewności na spragnioną ducha mego posuchę. Ten trupi zapach starych ksiąg, te napisy dziwne, te lśniące w słońcu jedwabiste szczyty w dali i to morze białe, zatopione w błękit niby wrota olbrzymie!... I przypomniałem sobie nagle: „Albowiem taką jest brama czyśćca, pod którą duch mój za życia już przeszedł". Przykuwało mi bez końca wzrok to białe czyste pole jakby marzeń niebo wytęsknione. „Oto życia mego nieskończoność, oto grób tajemnic wielkich!" — odczytywały uporczywie oczy na czarnym, na wpół zmurszałym pulcie. I oto przez to małe okno w narożnicy kamiennej ujrzałem trzy drogi ducha: na szczyty białe drogę marzeń bezpłodnych, wydeptany gościniec w dolinę szarej nędzy i daremnej, syzyfowej walki z kamieniami, oraz ścieżkę krętą, co wierzchołkami gór i padołem przepaści wiedzie w czarne pałace, gdzie lirowe dziady królują i tłumu pochlebstwem żyją... A tam — za oknem, wśród zadumanej kamiennej głuszy, gadały tylko strumienie szeptem i pluskiem, z początku jakby skłóconym i dziwnie niespokojnym — potem, gdy ucho do tych głosów przywykło, szmerem dziwnie smutnym i monotonnym jak melancholia. Ukryte gdzieś źródła, potoczywszy nagle lżejszy żwir, ozwały się niekiedy głośniejszym czystym podźwiękiem i cichły wnet w gniewnym pomruku strumieni. Pod stopami nieogarnionych olbrzymów, w zakamieniałej grozie pustki, w granitowym chłodzie spiętrzonego pod chmury świata — wymrukiwały potoki swą nieskończoną opowieść o twardym pochodzie czasów. Wzrok błąkał się niespokojnie po tym głuchym świecie, ślizgał się po tych lśniących garbach, zawisał na stromych przełęczach, zapadał jak kula w przepaście i jak orzeł wzbijał się na lśniące szczytów iglice. Wreszcie męczy się i zawisa jak ten zbłąkany strzęp chmury na pierwszym lepszym szczycie, czepia się na nim — senny i znużenia pełen. Jakieś pogranicze śmierci, grób życia pragnieniom, grób woli i wszelkim porywom. I oto gasły blade zorze na szczytach, sine kadłuby skał lśnią w pomroku jak metal. Po dniu, zadrzemane gdzieś na dnie przepaści, urwisk i kniej, wyłażą teraz leniwie białe okłęby chmur. I noc wali się w dolinę. Nagle gdzieś w głębi zagrała trąbka pocztowa. Poniosło echem. W odpowiedzi zawtórował jej skądciś róg; jeszcze ten nie skończył, już zagrał inny. Z czarnych uroczysk, po upłazach, ze skalnych gardzieli, z głębi wąwozów, czeluści i jarów zahuczały rogi, zagrzmiały surmy. Szło granie pośpieszne i gwałtowne, biło echem, budziło wśród skał łoskoty, jakiś tętent daleki, jakieś łomy ciężkie, jakieś surmy nagłe, zrywane ciszą, powtórzone jękiem, rozełkane w płaczu żałosnym. A w ślad za tym jękiem, płaczem i lamentem pędzi zemsta w cwał: huczą wraże głosy, toczy się grzmot po szczytach, huka pomsty okrzyk wojenny. Grała ziemia, grały góry, grał mi świat ten cały!... Ocknął się przecie po nocy: zbudził drzemiące po przepaściach hufy, skowane na szczytach namiętności rozpętał i — puścił na dzikie łowy! Stoczył się głaz i runął w żleb z grzechotem... I raz w raz padały w ciemnej głębi suche roztrzaski strzałów. Pogonił znów tętent, znowuż gwar i łom, i gon, i bitwy żar, i konania jęk. A ponad tym wszystkim gra trąbka: zrywa i znów rzuca, pęta i znów budzi; a kiedy wszystkie te odgłosy skupi, natęży i w wysoki ton zamknie, to we wszystkie knieje uderza jakby szeroki śmiech swawoli, potem buntu wołanie dumne, wreszcie gardłowy jakiś krzyk pożądania, co najwyższego szczytu sięgnął, tam się echem rozbił, w wołania rozprysnął, na dno przepaści padł i tam wciąż jeszcze wabi, jeszcze szuka, jeszcze nęci, wciąż jeszcze śpiewa. Grała ziemia, grały góry, grał mi świat ten cały! Zmartwychwstał! Żył! Po chwilowej ciszy obiecanego cudu uderzyły głucho kopyta po moście zamkowym... Jadą!... Samosześć jadą!... I serce mi w przerażeniu staje, i radość piersi zapiera... Brzęk łańcuchów?... — słyszę! Ciężki skrzyp wrót?... — nie łudzęż się przecie! Pędem zbiegam na dół, pod łamane, ciężko zwisłe gotyckie sklepienia długiego korytarza. Przez jedną krótką chwilę wydaje mi się, że tam — w jasny wylot tego lochu, gdzie tli się mętnie czerwona latarka, wstąpił rycerz od stóp do głowy w lśniącą stal zakuty. Przyłbicową maskę hełmu odchylił, żelazną rękawicę na krzyżackim oparł mieczu, długą siwą brodę w żelaznym kułaku targa i wprost na mnie idzie. „Patrz, jak duch mój pokutować musi… Synu, strzeż się szatańskiego zwierciadła życia — drżyj przed sztuką!". Ocknęły mnie parskania koni tam na podworcu, skrzyp pojazdu na żwirze, brzęk uprzęży, głosy sług. Naprzeciw mnie szła jak cień cicha i lekka wśród tych potężnych, niskich murów, smukła i giętka — ciemna sylwetka kobiety, przeświecona mętnym czerwonym blaskiem latarki, niesionej tuż za nią. Podbiegła szybko, ciemny szal z głowy na szyję odrzuciła... — ujrzałem twarz poważną, białą, świeży błysk ciemnych oczu, jasne otwarte czoło w lśniącej ramie ciemnych mahoniowych włosów. — Henryk?... — usłyszałem. — Hilda —ty?!... I poszliśmy wąskim korytarzem w głąb na kamienne schody, wąskie przejście, długi krużganek... Szliśmy milcząc wśród głuchego echa naszych kroków na kamiennych płytach; za nami kołysała się latarka, przed nami dwa długie cienie w czerwonej otoczy... Potem w głąb przez salę — do jego pokoju. Uchyliłem drzwi i wskazałem na katafalk. Uklękła tam w ciemnej zieleni, w gromnicznym żółtym blasku, i długo tak pozostała w zadumie ciężkiej. Mnie, stojącemu z dala, pode drzwiami, zdawało się, że ta zieleń ciemna, te grube liście w złotawych połyskach gromnic, w ramę jej głowę ujmują, że laury nad jej głową szumią... A to z dala, po nocy, w dolinie ciemnej szemrały strumienie swą nieskończoną legendę o czasie. Gdyśmy potem wracali, pytałem ją oczyma: „Znalazłaś szczęście tam, gdzie zwyciężałaś rojny przepych tłumów?" Uśmiechnęła się blado, jakby łaskawie i wyrozumiale. Podała mi rękę z męska, twardym, roztargnionym ruchem, i uścisnęła krótko. Było coś z nakazu milczenia, wiele dumy w tym pierwszym ruchu. Cofała się już ku drzwiom przeznaczonego dla niej pokoju, gdy nagle: — Papiery jego w bibliotece? — Spalił wszystkie. — A!? — Spochmurniała twarz, zmarszczyło się czoło: w podłuż, między czarnymi połyskami oczu. — On miał bardzo smutne życie — rzekła Ja miałem łzy w oczach, może nie od tej chwili dopiero, ale teraz zaledwie poczułem je na rzęsach. I ona spostrzegła: ściągnęły się jej brwi. Zwróciła się bokiem i podała mi rękę po raz drugi; tym razem, okrągłym, miękkim, kobiecym ruchem. Pochyliłem się bezwiednie do tej dłoni. — I ty — taki... — rzekła musnąwszy dłonią po mych włosach. Ujęła za klamkę. — Pozwól!... Jakiż to ja jestem? — Słaby, dobry — co wolisz. Krew rzuciła mi się do głowy pod tym surowym badawczym wejrzeniem. Wyprostowałem się odruchowo i tymże odruchowym (tak świetnym w danej chwili) gestem uderzyłem się dłonią w bok po rękojeści szabli. — A mnie się zdawało — wycedziłem siląc się na oschłość — mnie się zdawało, że to ja ciebie powinienem przede wszystkim zrozumieć, aby... móc niejedno — zapomnieć. Ani jeden rys nie drgnął na jej białej twarzy. — Każ chować jutro — rzekła szeptem. — I jeszcze jedno: nie pochowasz go chyba tak, jak tam leży: w tużurku? Niech nań wdzieją mundur dziada... Niech przysposobią stare instrumenty: — z baszty każesz otrąbić pogrzeb. Niech ludzie dziś jeszcze wyruszą na najbliższe szczyty: jutro z zachodem niech rozniecą tam ognie. Pochowamy go na podwieczerz. Skłoniłem głową. Rozkazała i poszła. Złożyliśmy ciało do podzamkowych grobów. Ci, co przybyli, rozjechali się, zanim noc zapadła. Pozostaliśmy sami na tarasie zamku pod basztą, zapatrzeni w dogasające na szczytach ognie, zasłuchani w szmery wody po dolinie. W miarę, jak malały purpurowe plamy ogni na ciemnych szczytach, masywy skał spływały wraz z podgórzem w jedną masę, stając się jako czarne podniebne mury. Granat sklepienia unosił się ponad tym kamiennym grobem coraz wyżej, wpuklał się, gwiazdami tkał, złocił, mienił, dyszał… Z padołów buchało wonią łąk, od skał wiało chłodem, od zamkowych murów szedł zapach mchu i pleśni. Woda zagadała głośniej, zaskrzypiały milionowe chóry świerszczy. W tę gwarną noc wspomnień kładzie się spokój zasłuchania na duszę: oczy po gwiazdach błądzą, jakby bojąc się spojrzeć na to białe morze w ciemnych niebiosach — na lodowca pole, tak dziwnie o tę porę świetlane i jasne, że gwiazdy ponad nim bladły, żółkły, mrużyły się i gasły. I ciągną wspomnień obrazy przed oczyma duszy jako blade, smutne, zadumane cienie: błądzą wśród oparów w dolinie, sięgają gwiazd ponownie i pod świerszczy gwar nieustanny rozpływają się i toną w dali granatu: głębiej, dalej i jeszcze dalej, tam, gdzie gwiazd świetlane chóry rozegrały się cichą harmonią sfer... Wody to szept? czy też świerszczy gwar nieustanny? Źródeł to szklane pobrzęki? czy też gwiazd tak dziwna muzyka? — Smutek, niemoc i bezwola kołyszą myśl tajemną melodią nocy... Grało niebo! grała ziemia! grał mi świat ten cały! Uczułem na ramieniu jej dłoń. Nie uniosłem nawet głowy, zasłuchany w gwar wody, w jej oddech głęboki i własne westchnienie. Potem dopiero, gdy rękę cofnęła, ująłem ją i uścisnąłem krótko. — Henryk — szepnęła i próbowała się uśmiechnąć — jak jej na imię? — Nie ma jeszcze imienia. Może kształty kobiece nadaje jej tylko uboga myśl moja. Zagadnęła o moje zamiary, o przyszłość. — Co ma być, stanie się — odparłem. — Idzie o to, aby tych życiowych potęg mus wypowiedział się jak najsilniej, jak najgłębiej. — Nawet w nieszczęściu? — pytała zdziwiona — Nie ma doli i niedoli dla tego, kto me żyje przypadkiem. Nieszczęście jest nieraz źródłem najgłębszej świadomości. Milczała. W półmroku widziałem tylko, jak te jej oczy czarne, o dziwnie świeżym, głębokim i mocnym blasku, rozszerzały się w zdumieniu coraz bardziej. Nagle, splatając odruchowo dłonie: — Jakie ty mary gonisz po świecie?... Zaszumiały czarne lasy na podgórzach: to urwane tchnienie nocnego powiewu przeszło przez wąwóz i ścichło. Przypomniała sobie nagle ojca i poczęła o nim mówić tym szeptem stłumionym, jaki nakazywała groza gór, wód szumiących kołysanka i niedawnej śmierci wciąż jeszcze jawne brzemię. Bieg moich niewypowiedzianych myśli i milczenia mego mowa musiały jej widocznie narzucać uczucia, w których się czuła obco, nieśmiało i chwiejnie. — Gdzie on jest teraz? — pytała sama siebie. — Nie bierz tego za banalność: jego myśli, ducha, woli było tak pełno tu wszędzie, gdzie się zwrócić... To wszystko dało się niemal dotykać, jak bryła, jak ciało: mocny on taki był we wszystkim, co mówił, czynił!... To wszystko przecie tu stać powinno jak ta góra... Jakże można, żeby się to wszystko tak nagle obróciło w nicość?... Nie rozumiesz mnie pewno?... A w tym jest ból wielki... To nie jest zagadka śmierci, o czym myślę — to jest pytanie życia. — Wiesz, jak się ta bolesna tajemnica życia nazywa? Niemoc twórcza, przy wielkiej pełni olbrzymiego ducha... Po tym człowieku góry pozostać były winny! I znowuż widziałem tylko ten równy błysk głębokich, bacznych i niespokojnych oczu. I ta chmura troski na czole, w podłuż między oczyma. — Serce miał twarde jak diament — rzekła, przypomniawszy sobie widocznie młodość swoją. — Serce takich ludzi jest jak agatu migdał lub ametystu ziarno. Dla ludzi kamień tylko polny: odrzucą precz. A ono wartość swoją wtedy dopiero ukaże, gdy — pęknie… — Henryku... — wytłumił się lęk z jej piersi. — ...Wówczas serce takie osiąga cenę ozdoby — dla próżnych. — Henryk! — powtórzyła trwożnie. A mnie dopiero po kilku minutach zwrotne echo wrażenia przyniosło ten jej głos. — Mówisz?... — spytałem, zapatrzony na lodowiec. — O tobie myślę. Gdy tak twej dziwnej mowy słucham: takich przemyślanych, przebolałych słów; gdy na te oczy zawsze gdzieś zapatrzone spojrzę... Ty już samym sobą żyć zaczynasz, samego siebie już przetrawiasz. Henryk, ty koronę męczeńską na czoło sobie wciskasz! — Hilda, powiem ci tajemnicę moją. — Mów! — Szatan zwierciadło mi swoje od dawna już przed oczy postawił. I tylko gwiazdy ponad nami drgały; zewsząd sączyły się wody z szmerem, pluskiem i dalekich gwarów skłóconym echem. I ten suchy skrzyp świerszczy, ta dziwnie kłótliwa muzyka po nocy. Chłód czy trwoga dreszczem po raz drugi ją przebiegły. Zwróciła się gwałtownie i poszła w stronę zamku. Powlokłem się za nią jak cień. Gdyśmy przechodzili przez salon, usiadłem przy fortepianie, prosząc ją oczyma, aby się zatrzymała. Radosne, niespodziane zdziwienie rozjaśniło w jednej chwili jej czoło, rozpłomieniło twarz całą. Podbiegła, prędka i lekka jak dziewczyna, i gdym jedwabny poszum jej sukni uchem jeszcze łowił, otwierała z pośpiechem fortepian. Potem przysiadła się do mnie, cicha, uległa, i splótłszy dłonie opuszczonych rąk, dumała nad czymś w skupieniu. Nagle przygarnęła się do mnie i objęła z całych sił za szyję — Henryku!... — (zdawało się, że zapłacze)... — Henryku!... (zaśmiała się gorączkowo) ty sam pewno nie wiesz, ile w tym jest z ojca, z tych gór, z tej doliny całej. Widzisz, ten ustęp: ta skarga pod koniec!... (i rzuciła dłonie na klawisze, aby ją odszukać). Te surmy początkowe, co się rozkołysały w rytmie po wiolinowej stronie i zamieniły w pieśń, w legendę, w dumkę, w płacz!... Albo ta potęga tego marsza, te pobrzęki śpiżowe i jęk ziemi pod stąpaniem ciężkim… A w miarę jak grasz, czuć, jak się to w górę hejnałem unosi i płynie w mgłach, w oparach: „Widma! widma!" — chciałoby się zawołać... A poprzez wszystko, te szmery, pluski, wody gawędy!... Skąd w tobie to wszystko? Przez jakiś czas odszukiwała tego wszystkiego po klawiszach. Po chwili opadły jej ramiona — i znowu ta zaduma. — Widzisz — mówiła jakby ze sobą — tak się utrwala wszystko, co ginie. To jego drugie, nieśmiertelne życie. . A ty ślepiec jesteś szczęśliwy! Przeszła w drugi koniec fortepianu przerzucać me nuty i notatki. Po czym wsparłszy głowę na łokciach, zatopiła palce tych dużych białych rąk w mahoniową gąszcz włosów i zapatrzyła się we mnie przenikliwie. — I czego ty się lękasz? czego tobie jeszcze brak? Poprosiłem ją oczyma, aby się zbliżyła, i pochwyciwszy te jej ręce, z całych sił wciskałem je sobie w skronie. — Mocy!... Mocy!... I zwiększył się tylko niepokój mój w tym uświadamiającym się poczuciu własnej słabości. Tak somnambulik w półśnie swoim uświadamia sobie nagle, że wokół nigdzie oparcia nie ma, że go teraz wola musi wywieść stamtąd, dokąd go tak bezpiecznie zawiódł sen. Ukrywałem się przez dzień cały w bibliotece. Zacisznie i bezpiecznie czułem się w tym trupim zapachu starych ksiąg, pod czystym wejrzeniem zawisłego u błękitu lodowca. Z rozkoszą pieściłem się staremi księgami. Cieszyły mnie naiwne rysunki miniatur, iluminowane z tak mozolnym przepychem w ciężkiem złocie, głębokiej purpurze i w lazurze kryształowym. Bawiły grube, czarne gotyckie litery, ich mocne szeregi niby nieskończone przemarsze całej armii w stal zakutych rycerzy. I styl tych ksiąg, trafiający, w swej naiwnie kłopotliwej ekspresyi, jakby przypadkiem na najszczersze dźwięki, na jędrne, soczyste barwy. Uderzyło mnie jakieś słowo, — imię, ale, jak u mnie zawsze, wtedy dopiero, gdym już dawno te kartki przewrócił. Szukałem długo. Znalazłem wreszcie i czytałem: O KSIĘŻNICZCE BRATUMILE, WITEZIU NIEZAMYŚLU I O ŚWIĘTYM JACŁAWIE RZECZ PRAWDZIWA Gładkie lice księżniczki Bratumiły w XIV wiośnie jej życia prawie, rzec można, z misternego kształtu jej ciała jako z pąku na świat wyglądało, na smukłej szyi wszędy ciekawie się chyląc, akuratnie jak on kwiat na szypułce. Coś z pąkowej opuszki na różowym licu jeszcze ostało, ona ciekawość pąka pod rzęsą, coś z pacierza i z miodowej rosy na wargach. Motylom w sadzie tylko ją pokaż! Pilno im było bardzo. Ćma po nocy wprost do niej jak w świecę. Bo też ćmy tylko, motyle i ptak, co śmielszy, oglądały gładkie lice księżniczki Bratumiły. Na tyńcowej górze, za trzema murami, za dwoma zwodzonymi mosty kwitła księżniczka Bratumiła. Jednego rycerza pieściły jej oczy ciekawe, jeden rycerz płonął pod tym patrzeniem ciekawym: księżniczkowy brat, witeź Niezamyśl. W gładkim licu i misternym kształcie księżniczki Bratumiły rozgorzał Niezamyśl miłością wielką. Witeź, brzydząc się imać lutniej pod alkierzem, z konia i przy zbroi (jako rycerzowi godnie) takowe minnesangi, od bolesności w grzesznym kochaniu tęskne, wszędy składał i głosił, że gdzie przybył, dworski fraucymer łzami głośnymi go witał i miesiąc po nim płakał. Witeź Niezamyśl, wstydząc się pisać, mie¬czem na dębowej korze takie wiersze na jej cześć wycinał, że gdy je potem sobie odśpiewał, ptaki zbiegały się z gąszczy i obsiadały radnie drzewa, osobliwie zięby i kosy, na śpiew najciekawsze. Święty Jaclaw, co był podonczas przeorem w klasztorze, myślał i ważył, zali nie za diabła przyczynieniem składają się pieśni takie? Poradziwszy się Ducha Świętego, nakazał święty Jacław witeziowi zdziałać pieśń taką w kościele na uciechę Przenajświętszej Pannie. Leżał witeź trzy dni krzyżem i, choć się szczerze modlił, nic mu do składu nie przychodziło. „Z konia tylko umiem!" — zerwie się w złości i tupnie w kamień posadzki, aż echo jękło gdzieś pod sklepieniem „Dawaj go sam!— krzyknie święty Jacław. — Chwal Przenajświętszą z konia”. Gdy onego podawano, nawinął się grzecznie diabeł, strzemię dwornie trzyma i szepcze: „Przeor wiedzieć nie potrzebuje, o kim ty myślisz. Madonna nawet, jako jawnie w pismach stoi, inna być nie mogła, jako jest Bratumiła. Nawet lelii w dłoń nie trzeba: pięć onych paluszków w biały kwiat lelii się złożą. — Co się zbudzi po nocy, popłakujeć z tęsknoty, szyjkę białą w puchy tuli i myśli: «Przecz chmurnie na mnie patrzy Niezamyśl? Zalimż go ukrzywdziła w sercu mojem?»" Rzecze witeź: .W poręś mi!” Jakoż uczynił w myślach swoich i zaśpiewał pieśń taką, że mu z pustego kościoła pobożnym echem westchnęły organy. (To prawdziwe wydarzenie uczyniło klasztor od cudów potem sławnym.) — Wrócił witeż do księżniczki, aliści oną niechętną sobie już nalazł, a owego, co mu strzemię podawał — w dziewosłębach. „Tenci rycerz — rzecze Bratumiła smutnie — wierność mi ślubował, jako ty damie swego serca”. — „Jakowejż?" — krzyknie i jużci mieczem na onego sięga. »Maryją zwą oblubienicą twoją. Niech cię Bóg z nią połączy!" I polały się łzy na to gładkie lice księżniczki Bratumiły jako pierwsza rosa na pąkowy kwiat Wypadł miecz z ręki witezia, jako że palec Boży w tym poczuł: od jawnego grzechu odwiedzenie. Nawrócił co rychło do klasztoru i w otwarte ramiona św Jacława padłszy, zapłakał gorzce z żalu do Przenajświętszej Panny, że pieśń i piękno diabłu na poniewierkę odstąpić raczyła i kusić nimi pozwala. Święty Jacław, w tkliwości ojcowskiej, własnym kułakiem twarz mu z łez utarłszy, w nowicjat (po staremu) przyjął. Jakoż witeź skruchę Matce Boskiej miłą, uczyniwszy, oną pieśń sławną Oblubienico moja! na wieczną chwałę (klasztoru) zdziałał. Święty Franciszek nawet pieśń tę potem chwalił; a grzeszne dusze po dziś dzień w godzinę śmierci pieśnią takową zbawiać się rade. Między Błogosławione Pańskie ojciec święty witezia łaskawie zaliczyć nie raczył, ile że księżniczka ona, Niezamyślowym śpiewaniem wielce w myślach swych roztęskniona, diabłu (na chucie) się oddała. Taka jest jedynie prawdziwa przypowieść o księżniczce Bratumile, witeziu Niezamyślu i o świętym Jacławie. Opowiedzieć dokładnie zamierzył biegły w piśmie Sclavus Mariae i pod ONEJ cudowną opieką, wbrew złości możnych i iniuriom głupich, w uroczysty dzień cudownego JEJ rozwiązania AD MCCI szczęśliwie do końca doprowadził. Amen. Ponad przepaście wieków przyniosło mi echo niespodzianie tę prostą bajkę. Uśmiechałem się z początku czytając: bawiłem się nią, jak się bawi z dzieckiem. Przeczytałem po raz drugi, wciąż się jeszcze uśmiechałem, ale gdy oczy ciężko i uparcie przylgły do pergaminowej karty, myśl w dal odbiegła. Ruszyły mi przed oczyma te ciemne szeregi liter w nieskończonych marszach, wirach i koliskach. Myśli pracowały gorączkowo: biły pulsem na skroniach, prześlizgiwały się przez świadomość lękliwie, przebiegały przez nią w popłochu i nikły, rozpraszały się, gasły. A że dolinę i góry poza oknem zalewało miękkie światło zachodu, więc i mnie przysłało słońce promień łagodnych myśli. Zamarzyłem o klasztorze pokutnym w poszumie lasów jodłowych, o białych podwórcach w balsamicznej woni cedrów, o kawek wokół wieży rojnych lamentach, o chórze mnichów głębokim, o organów kościelnych jęku psalmicznym i o sygnaturki wysokim tonie... I błądzę, ja mnich, w białym podwórcu, po złotych plamach słońca i sinych cieniach gałęzi, wchodzę w wilgotny chłód arkad i na starym rzymskim sarkofagu to słowo kreślę w zadumie bolesnej: Hilda… Drgnąłem. I spojrzawszy na tę jasną topiel łagodnego zachodu na szczytach, zrozumiałem, że mnie nieświadomego opływa już od wczoraj miękka atmosfera rodzącego się uczucia. A jednak... Ta narożnica kamienna z oknem na lodowiec, te księgi stare, miniatury złote, ta opowieść naiwna, ten klasztor wyczarowany z myśli, te kawek wokół wieży rojne lamenty, ta całego świata wokół mnie muzyka; owo światło złote i cień ponury: rozkosz pieściwa i ból trawiący w tym jednym imieniu Hilda! — przecież to wszystko, wszystko razem jest jakby niedopowiedzianą do końca bajką, jest bezpłodnym, zabójczym marzeniem!... Szatanie, odwiedź zwierciadło swe ode mnie!... I osunąłem się na kolana, tam przed pultem, u okna. Splotły się palce dłoni, wsparła na nich ciężka głowa... ...To jej czoło jasne, otwarte i dumne, te równe połyski na gładko zaczesanych mahoniowych włosach, jak smugi światła na fali — ta przezrocza głąb czarnych oczu... Oczy te są zanadto spokojne!... Szatanie, odwiedź zwierciadło swe ode mnie!... Poprzez małe okno w głębokiej nyży padły me oczy na to zatopione w błękicie śniegowe morze najczystszej, niepokalanej bieli. I w jednym mgnieniu oka, jakby pod mego spojrzenia nieczystą siłą, wielka fala płomiennej lawy zalała te bezmiary jasne. Skalne zręby, szczyty i iglice, białe morze w głębi, lodowcowe złomy na przegubie i ten jego język wryty dołem we wnękę skały: wszystko to — w tej chwili takie jawne, widne, dotykalne — stanęło w purpurowym blasku oślepiającej pożogi... I przycichł gwar ziemi. Chmury zwinęły swe żagle, niemocne wiatry przyległy kornie na stokach. Olbrzymia łuna ciche skrzydła rozpostarła nad światem. W piekło świat się na szczytach rozpalił. I tam także?!... Kurczowo splatały się palce wyprężonych ku górze rąk… O nieskalane, dumne, gorejące szczyty! O zwiastowań tajemnych płomieniste zorze! O krwawej wróżby ciche, rozognione morze! Grobie życia królewski, w purpurę spowity! Grzechu orla kolebko na podniebnej hali! Raju wrota płomienne w zwierciedle szatana! Choć sięgnie was myśl harda, choć wola spętana Żarem tęsknot daremnych niebiosa zapali, Choć na bieli dziewiczej żary piekła wznieci, Choć, wszelkie życie depcząc, na szczytach zaświeci, Piekło sobie zgotuje tuż pod tronem Boga! O zorze! zorze! ciche, gorejące zorze! W sto tęcz wokół świat spłonął: krwawi! dymi! górze! — Nieskalanych to szczytów złowieszcza pożoga. Szatanie, odwiedź zwierciadło swe ode mnie!!... …Już mroźne sine okłęby wyrzucać się poczęły spod tej ogniowej topieli. Porwał się wicher i zmiótł w jednej chwili pożogę. Koniec! — Gęste przedzmierzchowe mroki sinym kirem zaciągnęły świat. Na podniebiu widać już było tylko dziwnie twarde, zimne i mroczne zwały granitu, pośród nich zastygał i krzepł siny lodowiec. Dołem legła ta cisza uroczna w godzinę oczekiwania, kiedy się dzień poza przełęcze zwala. Jeszcze tylko dwie długie taśmy czerwieni snuły się leniwie pośród chmur. — Cisza... Tam górą, po szczytach, mignęło coś: płynie... Cień! cień!... Orłowych skrzydeł po lodowcu cień. Minął — przeleciał!... Teraz słyszę z dala jakiś skrzyp drewniany: uparte, niedołężne bujanie w starej dzwonnicy. Nagle dźwięków całe roje, jak stado cyranek, co się z wody poderwie, zakrąży i w zmierzchowej, wielkiej ciszy płynie wysoko, wysoko — hen w podniebną dal! Kiedy Anioł zwiastował Maryi... A z łąk alpejskich, z lasów jodłowych, z hal podniebnych wionęło pod niewidzialne ołtarze kadzidłem mięty, anyżu i tymianu. A na ziemi pokój ludziom dobrej woli i czystego serca... I ten świat cały, ten mój, oczyma duszy widziany, ten świat rozśpiewał się kornym, pokutnym modleniem. A kiedy oczy, uczuciom swym wierne, wciąż jeszcze na szczyty wracały — rósł, krzepł i potężniał śpiew ten: pastoralnym hymnem rozpsalmił mi się w duszy. ...I zda mi się, że leżę martwy tam na lodowcu, w podniebnej trumnie sinego granitu — i że poprzez ziemię całą przechodzi szumem wielkim zmartwychwstania godzina... I widzę, po horyzoncie świata, wielką, rdzawą, a dymną łunę od gromnicznych świec... W tę oczekiwania godzinę najcięższą... I zda mi się, że z bożych aniołów duchem najsilniejszy odwala głaz mego grobu: ciebie, Hilda, widzę w złotym blasku świec gromnicznych. A laury wokół ciebie lśnią i nad głową twą szumią. I mówisz do mnie: „Wstań i ty, grzechem niemocy najgrzeszniejszy. Patrz, oto na wątłe piersi kładę ci złotą Chrystusową tarczę miłości: tworzyć będziesz!... I lęku zbądź! Chrystus Pan kamień nawet rozłamać każe, zali nie jest to agatu migdał lub ametystu ukryte ziarno: — aby żadnemu pięknu krzywda się w niebie nie stała. Widzisz milionowych tęcz płonącą bramę i biały, szumny gościniec aniołów? Słyszysz ziemskiego ptactwa świergot radosny? łąkowych kwiatów poszumy tajemne i małych smutnych dzieci śmiech szczęśliwy? Patrz — oto po prawicy Boga Ojca zasiada Chrystus Pan nasz miłościwy. Urbi et orbi!... Urbi et orbi!... Słyszysz trąb serafickich łoskotanie weselne na cztery świata strony? Raduj się, grzeszniku, raduj z aniołami! «Hosanna królowi Dawidowemu, hosanna na wysokościach!!...»" Kiedym, po gorączkowej i pilnej nocy oraz po pracowitym dniu następnym, pod wieczór jej to odegrał i kiedy, po ostatniej modlitwy hejnale, ręce mi z klawiatury opadły drżące, usta wyszeptały niewolnie wraz z ostatnim pobrzękiem ostatniego tonu: — Tobie to, Hilda, pod nogi. Chciała coś odpowiedzieć: poruszyły się tylko wargi. Blada i poważna była na twarzy, myślała snadź nie o mnie, lecz o tym, co słyszała przed chwilą, rozumiejąc, że było to Requiem do wczorajszego pogrzebu. Mówiłem jej potem, że się tak słaby i zmęczony czuję nie tyle nie przespaną nocą, ile tą gorączką trawiącą, że chciałbym o wszystkim móc zapomnieć i dzieckiem być... — Już nim jesteś — rzekła. — Każdy z takich... — zaczęła i nie dokończywszy myśli swojej, zgarnęła tren sukni z dywanu. — Chodź — mówiła wskazując mi miejsce na dywanie tuz przy fotelu. I głaszcząc po chwili włosy moje: — Zabieram cię ze sobą. Musisz dać koncert w stolicy. — Nie! nie! Roześmiała się. — To podnieca, budzi, dodaje sił. My musimy mieć coś takiego, co by nas ciągle naprzód pchało; w przeciwnym razie cofamy się łatwo albo tracimy właściwe miary. — O czym ty mówisz? — O tłumie. — I jest w tym upojenie, krótkie, ale mocne: haszyszowe. — W czym, Hilda? — We władaniu tłumem... Ich dusza ma całą gamę uczuć. Te rozproszone oklaski, gdy wchodzisz, to naprężone milczenie, gdy zaczynasz, to westchnienie gromadne czasami, poszepty i te nagłe burze oklasków... — Powiedz, Hilda — mówiłem siedząc u jej nóg jak paź i ujmując ją za obie ręce — powiedz, Hilda — w tym musi być coś upokarzającego: być aktorką? — Dzieciaku, jesteś niegrzeczny względem kobiety! — śmiała się zgarniając mi włosy z czoła. — Mówi się: artystka. — Przepraszam. — Przeproś! Ucałowałem obie ręce. — Wstań i pokaż się: lubię ten wasz mundur. — Hilda! — Wstań!... — przytupnęła nogą. — Że też tobie pozwalają w pułku nosić takie długie włosy. — Ale ja siądę z powrotem — kaprysiłem zawstydzony. — Siądź... Ile ty masz lat? Poczekaj!... — Dwadzieścia cztery — pomagałem jej pamięci. — Śmieszny! — Hilda, nie mów tak! — Nie, nie! — Ty nie jesteś taka, jakem wczoraj myślał. — Kobieta nigdy nie jest taką, jak ją sobie wyobraża dwudziestoczteroletni porucznik. — Hilda! — szarpnąłem się gniewnie. — Czyżbym ja dla ciebie był rzeczywiście tylko... — Prócz tego jesteś artystą, co z ciebie czyni jeszcze większe dziecko. — Ty masz dziwną dojrzałość... artystki. Podniosłem się i zacząłem chodzić po pokoju. — Mały! Żachnąłem się. A ona póty przytupywała nogą, póki nie zbliżyłem się do niej i nie pocałowałem w rękę. — Nie osadzaj nigdy przedwcześnie — rzekła z naciskiem. — Cóżem ja winien, że mi przed oczyma stoją uparcie — kulisy. Grymas: niedbałe, wzgardliwe wydęcie warg. — Jutro wyjeżdżam. — Hilda... — No? W oczach łzy? Oo!... — Jadę z tobą. — Dokąd? — Gdzie bądź. Dawać koncerty wraz z tobą. Rzuciła bystre, uważne spojrzenie. — A ja ciebie nie wezmę — rzekła niespodzianie i poczęła wiązać sobie krawat na szyi. (Nosiła się z angielska, w sukniach o surowej niemal prostocie, lecz w nieskazitelnych, rysowanych liniach.) — Dlaczego nie weźmiesz? — Daj pokój! — przerwała niechętnie i potrząsała niecierpliwie głową. I poczęła się przechadzać po sali: wysmukła, bujna, mocna w chodzie i w wejrzeniu. Z góry spoglądały na nią sczerniałe i zrudziałe portrety w złoconych ramach, o zgaszonym przez czas połysku. Kołem pod ścianą płonęły, w kapryśnych rzutach refleksów od świec, ponure, trupie, sztywne szeregi zbroic. — Dywan głuszył nasze kroki, natomiast każde chrząknięcie i tłumione westchnienie rozlegało się piwnicznym echem po dalszych na wpół pustych komnatach. — Z początku — rzekła — chciałam ci była podziękować. — Bój się Boga, za co? — Prawda! Ty nie żyjesz nakazami klubu, salonu, szablonów, lecz duszą własną. — Nie mów... — Boisz się wspomnienia kulis? — Rozumiem, żeś postanowiła przed chwilą w myślach oczernić siebie przede mną. Roześmiała się. — Jaki on czujny! — zawołała do siebie. — To „on", cała intonacja tego okrzyku nie poszła mi w smak. Toteż nie namyślając się dodałem: — Myślałaś: „To go przyprowadzi do rozsądku". Zatrzymała się gwałtownie: — Proszę, aż tak dalece czujny!... Zresztą — mówiła wnet potem, jakby z pewnym politowaniem — zresztą ten instynkt mają wszyscy, co bez kierownictwa woli, omackiem przez życie idą. Wielki urok szarej godziny egzystuje tylko dla mocnych wolą: oni nie widzą, ponieważ mogą sobie na to pozwolić. A w tym jest wielka tajemnica szczęścia. — W czym, Hilda? Podbiegła do mnie i przysłoniwszy oburącz oczy: — W tym — zaśmiała się krótko. — Siądź — szeptałem — pozwól raz jeszcze złożyć głowę na twych kolanach, oczy mi przysłoń — i niech się upiję tą szarą godziną szczęścia!... I znowuż przechadzała się w zadumie po sali: bujna, giętka i taka mocna w chodzie i w wejrzeniu. — Hilda — szeptałem stojąc z dala — gdy tak na ciebie patrzę, gdy wspomnę, coś mówiła... (Ja każde słowo twe pamiętam!...) Przed twą wolą, rozumem, uczuciem... Nie chciała słuchać, nie pozwoliła mi dokończyć. Z góry, spoza ram wyblakłych, spoglądały na nią harde głowy przodków. A kołem, pod ścianą, płonęły w kapryśnych rzutach refleksów stalowe zbroje; z głowami wtulonymi w ramiona stali sztywno, jakby cześć jej oddając, śpiżowi rycerze: prężyli się ponuro, trupio, strasząc czarną otchłanią pod hełmem. I jużem wzroku od niej oderwać nie mógł. — Ty byś na barkach swoich udźwignąć mogła nawet brzemię! Zwróciła się nagle ku mnie. — Jakie? — Majestatu, Hilda! Rumieniec, pierwszy rumieniec trysnął na jej twarz. — Dzieciaku ty! — rzekła surowo. A ja przygiąłem się szybko do tej na czarnej sukni zwisłej białej dłoni i opowiadałem jej gorączkowo, bezładnie o tym, jak mi ona w ów wieczór przyszła z nieba i ziemi cudowną muzyką, jak świat mi się przez nią rozegrał, jak ona granitowy głaz z grobu mej niemocy podjęła, jak me wątłe piersi złotą tarczą miłości osłoniła... Odpowiedziała spokojnym, prawie smutnym głosem, musnąwszy z lekka me włosy. — Biedny ty — niewolnik wyobraźni!... Nie wierz ty swym wrażeniom, uczuciom, chęciom, samemu sobie nie wierz! Ty ani sobie, ani nikomu dać szczęścia już nie potrafisz. Ty możesz być tylko artystą. Przegięła się, pochyliła w dół głowę ku moim ustom. I na te wargi me pragnące złożyła długi, cichy pocałunek. Przyjąłem go jak sakrament: cicho i kornie, bo tą szarą godziną szczęścia wciąż jeszcze pijany, wyzbyłem z pamięci kobietę: marzyłem, że to ONA — sztuka, daje mi boskie swe pomazanie. Z góry, spod pułapu, spoglądały potężne, harde, w miecze własne ufne oblicza dawnych ludzi czynu. „Oto jest ta, co nas wskrzesi, na nowe boje, nowe zwycięstwa w nieśmiertelnym życiu powoła". Chłodem ponurej, skupionej ciszy wiało z dalszych komnat zamku. W dali, pod ścianą, prężyli się trupi rycerze. I zdawało mi się, że z tych martwych szeregów, z tych czarnych jam pod pustymi hełmami, wyszedł pomruk basowy, niby głuche i mocne w bojowy bęben uderzenie: Salve Regina! Minęło. Dziś nie wiem nawet, czy ta chwila snem była czy objawieniem, złudą czy jawnym cudem. Hildę, kobietę widziałem już przed sobą. Oto poprzez salę bezszelestnie stąpa — ramiona uniósłszy, splotła dłonie na tyle głowy: na tym bogactwie i przepychu włosów lśniących. Rumieńce żywe ma na twarzy (białą była dotychczas!) — pierś jej faluje — słyszę oddech nierówny. Gdy przysiadła na chwilę, a spojrzenie me (nie odrywały się od niej oczy moje!) zatrzymało się przelotnie na jej stopach, zasłoniła je czym prędzej trenem sukni. A gdy się zerwała znowuż, tom słyszał już odtąd w jej chodzie jedwabisty, sypki szelest sukien. Poczęła nucić: zrazu cicho, potem śmielej. Wreszcie... Słucham. Głos piersiowy, pełny: kryształ w brzmieniu duchowym, metal w dźwięku materialnym, we frazowaniu bogactwa twórcze. Lekki dreszcz rozkoszy przechodzi przez ciało, tak się ucho raduje. Na chwilę zapominam znów o kobiecie: słyszę tylko głos sztuki i stroję chciwe ucho... Śpiewa! I co mi w piersiach Żary roznieca, Co mi się do krwi Płomieniem wświeca, Jak pierwsze świty W duszy mi dnieje, Wolę rozgrzewa, Dumą się śmieje... Urwała. Umyślnie jakby: — nie wytrzymała nuty końcowej. Echa ją zmieszały: po sąsiednich komnatach tłuką się echa. Zatrzymała się na drugim końcu sali. Tyłem do mnie zwrócona i zajęta jakby hełmem na złoconej zbroi, odezwała się nagle głębokim recitativem Marzanna chce: »Niech będzie noc!" A z sąsiednich pokoi przyniosło nagle echo w głuchym pohuku: Niech — będzie — nooc! Zadrżałem mimo woli. A ona, jakby na przekór tym sowim pohukom z pustego zamku, dobyła z piersi w całej sile namiętnego wybuchu: Wschodzące życia słońce me! A echo przyniosło wraz z głębokim przydechem organowego hymnu to najwyżej wzięte słowo: Życia! Tam, poza drzwiami, skłóciły się na chwilę echa i pogwary; a potem nagle, z obu stron, tam, w dalekich komnatach, zadrgały, zda się, spazmem wiolonczelowe struny, zapłakał wysoko żałośliwy flet; a wraz z nimi wpadł do nas i załopotał skrzydłami ranionego ptaka ten okrzyk dziwny: Życia!... Życia!... A gdy i te echa zamarły w westchnieniu, przytłoczyła nam serce taka ciężka i głucha zaduma, że zasłuchani, czy echo czegoś więcej nie przyniesie, słyszeliśmy tylko głębokie oddechy wzajemne... — Wstań! na miłość Boską, wstań z kolan! Te jej usta, zwykle surowe, prawie twarde w rysunku, stały się nagle takie łagodne w miękkim kolistym układzie: ogromnie dużo kobiety było w niej w tej chwili. Ręce, które starały się uparcie podnieść mnie z kolan, obwisły bezwładnie. — Wstań, dziecko — szeptała tylko raz po raz — wstań!... Po coś ty mnie wciągał w tę czarną otchłań twej wyobraźni!?... To gorsze jest od grzechu. I zaśmiała się tak dziwnie, że z ciemnych pokoi przyniosło echo jakiś okrzyk zranionej miłości własnej, co złamał się nagle w spazmatycznym łkaniu. Wyrwała świecę z lichtarza i szarpnąwszy drzwi, wybiegła w ciemne pokoje, naprzeciw tego echa. — Hilda! — krzyknę za nią. I tak, poprzez te ciemne gmachy, w słabym połysku świecy, wśród głuchych uderzeń naszych pośpiesznych kroków w płyty kamienne. A w ślad za nami, ze wszystkich, zda się, komnat, wnęk, nyż i korytarzy tych murów niemych wypadła, zda się, nagle dzika sfora faunów: biła kopytami w posadzki, goniła wołaniem, szczuła dzikimi świsty, sowim pohukiem i śmiechem szalonym. Nagle wydało mi się, że tuż ponad naszymi głowami zarywa się z łoskotem sklepienie całe. Porwał się huk tak przeraźliwy, że oboje stanęliśmy na miejscu. Ona tam dalej, pod kolumną: biała, dysząca, nieżywa prawie, drżącą ręką zagarniająca ten ciemny płaszcz rozplecionych w biegu włosów. Oprzytomniałem nagle. — Lawina! — rzekłem, kiedy ten huk, zamiast słabnąć, w wichurę huraganu się przeradzał i już jakieś gromy podziemne ze sobą toczył. — Lawina — powtórzyłem. A potem już w myślach tylko swoich: „A tamto grzmot głazów po skałach i grzechot kamieni w żlebie. Pędzą, sypią się, walą na łąki nasze". — Hilda — ojciec nakazywał, ojciec zaklinał!... Patrz, tak dolina nasza tonie w gruzach, powoli, z dnia na dzień: kona beznadziejnie... I nie ma, kto by ją ratował. Bo mnie bezwola pąjęczyną marzeń omotała i przez matnię sztuki w zło wszelkie wpędza. A tamten piorunowy łom i grzechot piekielny nie chciał ucichnąć. „,Boże, Boże, jakąż to lawą dziś się sypie!" Złamała się wytrzymałość moja: ciało nie miało sił wysłuchać do końca. Osunąłem się cicho i powoli na chłodne płyty kamienne. Ocknąłem się w tejże portretowej sali. Miękkie, pieczołowite dłonie chłodziły mi czoło, skronie, twarz. Od czasu do czasu tylko łzy kropliste parzyły mi ręce, policzki, skroń. Ciepłe tchnienie pocałunków zwilżało mi co chwila suche wargi i sztywne, chłodne me ręce. I znowuż straciłem świadomość. Gdym się ocknął po raz drugi, uczułem, że coś jak noże kraje i kłuje mi czoło oraz ręce. Ponad oczy zwieszała mi się gałązka ciemnych, grubych liści. Poruszyłem ręką: miałem tego pełno na piersiach, ponad głową, na nogach. To ona, Hilda, nałamała laurowych gałęzi z doniczek owych krzewów — laurowych gałęzi spod katafalku. A gdym je łamał w rozpaczy na tym posłaniu śmierci, tam z podwórza słychać było brzęk uprzęży, parskanie koni, szczęk łańcuchów, głuche bicie podków o most zwodzony nad urwiskiem. Daremniem czekał na odezwanie się trąbki, na grę tę czarowną po echowych kniejach i uroczyskach górskich: na zmartwychwstanie świata mego. Tej nocy zaciążyła na dolinie pochmurna, głucha groza kamiennej pustki wśród olbrzymich gór. Świerszcze zamilkły, przycichły potoki... Huczała tylko wezbrana rzeka, tocząc w ciężkich westchnieniach swe głazy wielkie. Czekam!... Czekam smutny i wiary pełen, że w tę czarną noc grzechu niebosiężne olbrzymy skał przełamią się u podnóży, zachwieją i zamkną grób ten.